


The Devils Dissonance

by VinesInMyVeins



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Mattimir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinesInMyVeins/pseuds/VinesInMyVeins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was then that he knew. Despite everything this knowledge came with; all the things that had already happened because of the Devil, and all that would certainly come in the future. Vladimir knew, he could not give Matt up."</p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Matt and Vladimir have been dating and Vladimir finally finds out about Daredevil</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devils Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> So I Started this thing when me and a friend went camping. There hadn't been much to do at the campsite and for once with a lack of any and all possible distractions, I was in the mood to do some writing. This thing had certainly gotten rolling while camping, but once I'd gotten home I pretty much wrote it a few paragraphs at a time at random intervals over like a month until I finally sat my ass down at like two in the morning and finished it XD I found this prompt some where on tumblr, can't remember from who. But it had asked for Matt coming home injured and it leading to Vladimir finding out Matt was Daredevil. And I'm a slut for hurt/comfort fics sooo...  
> Any way, haven't done a lot of fic posting (probably like once a year XP) I get self conscious of my writing cuz like, yeah this seems good at the time, but then I go and read someone else amazing work and I'm like 'O.o I am trash'

Vladimir could honestly say he never thought he'd be dating a lawyer. Let alone someone as honest and kind as Matt.

Matt was so much the opposite of what he was. Where he was callous and crass, a criminal, or at least, ex-criminal now; It didn't change the fact that he hadn't been a moral man.

But Matt. He followed the law; used it to help those in need. He went to church, confession, helped out with the orphanage when he could.

Sometimes Vladimir just marveled at it. Because despite how devout this man was, his god still thought it just to reward his good deed by taking his sight. And instead of making him bitter and angry at the world, he chose to help, and be kind.

Vladimir wondered at times what a man like Matt was doing with someone like him (though Matt insisted he was far from being a good man himself). But he was to selfish to give Matt up, even if it was what would be better for him.

What was funny was, this was the slowest he'd ever taken a relationship. They'd been seeing each other for two months now and had yet to sleep together, at least, in a sexual sense; there were many nights when Matt would fall asleep curled against him on the couch. And Vladimir, unwilling to move lest he accidentally wake him, would settle in and doze off with him.

It worried him sometimes, how tired Matt seemed all the time. Something which must be a leading cause to many of the injuries he seemed to constantly acquire. It had to be hard enough to navigate the world without sight; even harder when one was exhausted.

That was another new thing for him. The worrying, and caring, about someone. Before Matt the only people he'd ever felt the need to look out for was himself and his brother.

Funny how things like that work out.

But now Matt was someone he couldn't imagine his life without.

It had been almost a year since his brother had been taken from him. He'd spent three months fully recovering after he'd made it out of the tunnels. There had only been two of his men left after the explosions and Fisk's police. Once they had been sure he was on the mend they'd all decided to disband, start new. But that didn't mean he didn't still have enemies; the ones who knew he was still alive at least. Some times it felt he'd be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

 

But at least for now, at times like this, he could forget about it all. Just enjoy the record playing softly in the background, and Matt resting against his side, quietly telling him about work.

Matt had a split lip and a new bruise on the side of his face. As soon as Vladimir had seen it he'd demanded to know what had happened.

Matt had shrugged and smiled embarrassingly, explaining how a door had opened on him unexpectedly.

Vladimir had just made a noise of displeasure and dragged Matt into the kitchen to put something cold on it.

“Vladimir it's fine” Matt said with a smile “I already iced it last night after it happened”.

“Still, is good to keep re-applying cold” Vladimir replied, putting the cold pack in Matts hand and guiding it up to his face where the bruise was.

That had been a few hours ago. He knew things like that couldn't be helped, it's not like he could be around Matt 24/7. And as independent as he was, Matt was still _blind_ , accidents happened. But Vladimir was loath to let anything bad happen to those he cared about ever again.

 

 

It was a few days later. Vladimir decided to surprise Matt.

 

He may have broken into the mans apartment to do it, but he was sure Matt wouldn't mind so much. He cooked a meal, making sure to cater to Matts more sensitive tastes. He put on a record to play in the background, then sat down to wait for Matt to arrive home from work.

 

He waited.

 

And waited...

 

And waited...

 

It had been several hours since Matt should have been home from work. Much as Vlad had wanted to surprise him, he was starting to worry now, and decided to call him. Maybe he had just ended up at that bar with his law partner after a particularly long day.

 

No answer, straight to voice mail.

 

He waited for another half hour. Pacing Matts living room in the glow of the billboard. Vladimir was just debating what he should do next to try and locate Matt, when he heard a key in the front door.

 

Moving towards it he was ready to grab the man in a hug and demand where he'd been. But upon seeing Matt he froze.

 

Though his suit jacket was buttoned, his cloths were dirty and rumpled, his face was red and swelling with blooming bruises, and there was a cut on his forehead that was still sluggishly bleeding.

 

He must have sworn out loud because Matt made a face and asked, “Vladimir?”

 

Vladimir stared for a moment and then shook himself out of his state “da” was all he could say, he didn't even know where to start speaking.

 

Matt meanwhile, slowly made his way all the way into the apartment past Vlad. He followed, grasping Matt by the shoulder to try and get his attention, “Mathew-” but he let go quickly when Matts body tensed and he gave just the smallest gasps.

Who had done this? It was clear _someone_ had hurt him. But who? Matt was **blind,** attacking someone like that was just low. Even he wouldn't have done something like that back when he was still doing bad things.

But what if...

What if some one had come after Matt to get to _him?_

He'd kill them.

Every last goddamn person who **DARED** put their hands on his Mathew.

 

 

He put a hand on Matts shoulder, lightly this time.

 

“Mathew” he began softly “please _,_ tell me who did this?”

 

Matt just shook his head, “Vladimir-” Vlad cut him off.

 

“No! Do not dare say this is nothing, or that it was some kind of accident. I am no fool”.

 

Matts shoulders slumped in resignation.

 

“I know that Vladimir, I just, I can't right now, _please_ ”.

 

 

 

It was the please that did Vlad in, and the lost look on Matts face.

 

Revenge could wait; he said he was no fool, but he was.

 

Matt was hurt, the wound on his head still sluggishly bleeding, and who knew what other damage there was under his suit.

 

Vlad pulled Matt into a gentle hug, careful of any hidden injuries.

 

“I am sorry” he said quietly “it is...hard to hold my temper, when I know someone has deliberately laid hands on you”.

 

He pulled away slowly, then guided Matt to the couch.

 

“Sit” he said, soft but sternly, helping to ease him down.

 

“Where is first aid kit? I know you must have one”.

 

Matt was quiet for a moment, then replied, “under the sink in the kitchen, black box”.

 

Vladimir moved wordlessly to retrieve it. He sat on the coffee table in front of Matt and opened it.

 

“Why...why do you have suture kit in here?” he asked, in both concern and surprise.

 

For a moment the look on Matts face was that of a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar, and then quickly changed to a more shy embarrassment.

 

“The uh, the first aid kit, used to belong to my dad, sometimes, after a fight I'd have to help patch him up, sometimes give him stitches, before, well..." he trailed off. Before he'd lost his sight Vlad realized.

 

“But I thought...you lost sight when you were nine? Surely no one would ask such a thing of a child?”

 

Matt shrugged, “I mean, I know it wasn't the normal-est thing for a kid to do, but it wasn't so bad”.

 

Vlad hummed and nodded, even though Matt couldn't see it. He supposed he and Anatoly had learned to do a few unusual things as children too; but Matt had grown up much differently than they had. Or maybe not as much as he'd thought.

 

They didn't speak as Vladimir cleaned the blood and dirt from Matts face, using steri-strips to seal the cut on his forehead.

 

When he'd finished, Vlads hands moved down to begin unbuttoning Matts suit jacket. Matts hands covered his, stopping him “Vlad...” he began.

 

“Mathew” Vladimir countered, “I know we are not 'here' yet, but I know more than just your face is injured. Please let me see...”

 

Matts grip tightened on Vladimirs hands, he was quiet for a moment before he finally spoke again.

 

“I-I will, just, I'm-you're going to have questions about what you're about to-I just, I just want you to know that I'm sorry, this whole thing between us, it happened so fast, and-and I _need_ you to know th-that everything I feel for you, _everything,_ has all been real. I care about you Vladimir. And I'm sorry...” Matt trailed off.

 

The entire time Matt had spoken, Vladimirs worry only increased. What was the man hiding? Was there a fatal injury? Did Matt think he might be about to die? No, surely he would not be so foolish, he'd have sought a hospital if that were the case. Maybe it was a tattoo? The name of an old lover? But that seemed unlikely as well, what use would a blind man have for tattoos?

 

Matt must have sensed his worry at this point, because once again he gave Vladimirs hands a squeeze, gentler this time, reassuring.

 

Matt let go, and after a pause, Vlad began undoing buttons.

 

First the jacket, revealing underneath a once white dress shirt, now stained with dirt, and blood.

Vladimir kept going, moving on to unbutton the shirt. His heart was racing, terrified of what he'd find underneath.

Quickly enough Vlad ran out of buttons, and slowly he pushed both the jacket and shirt off of Matts shoulders in one go.

And then he froze, taking in a sharp breath.

The newly forming bruises had been expected; but not the older ones, purples and greens and yellows, all in various stages of healing. Cuts and scrapes, some still bleeding. But of everything, it was the scars that gave Vladimir the most pause.

Long lines, upraised like some twisted form of braille written violence across Matts skin. There were others though, rough patches and bumps, and Vlads stomach sank even lower as he recognized the pattern of scarring that comes when one has been thrown through something, like glass, or wood.

 

What had happened in Mathews life before he'd met him? More importantly, what was happening now? He'd been hurt recently, and frequently, judging by the palatte of bruises covering him.

Vladimir couldn't seem to find his voice, emotions waring inside him. Anger, and fear, and frustration.

“Mathew?” was all he managed to get out, quiet and unsure.

 

Matt focused his eyes towards the ground, shoulders slumping in resignation. He knew Vladimir would find out eventually, knew that the longer he waited to tell him the worse it would be; he'd learned that the hard way with Foggy. But the longer he waited the harder it also became to tell, because he wasn't ready for what ever may come after. But he was starting to realize, he'd never truly be ready to tell someone he cared about his secret.

It was easier to pretend...until it wasn't.

“Mathew?” Vladimir asked again; he hadn't realized a few tears had escaped down his face until Vladimirs hand was on it, brushing them off, “please talk to me”.

 

“I-I didn't know what to think when you came to me the f-first time. To say I w-was shocked you were alive would be a massive understatement. But then I thought-thought maybe you _**knew**_ _,_ and I was prepared to accept the consequences”.

Matt paused a moment to take a breath, stumbling on how to just get these words _out._

 

Vlad was filled with apprehension; how did Matt know he should be dead? How had he known that before they'd even met? And what 'consequences' did he mean?

“But then you asked for help, _legal_ help, and I was so surprised I agreed without even thinking. And it took so long to finally get everything settled that I-I was just so used to you being around. You weren't just some Russian asshole doing bad things in this city any more; you were trying to start over right. I couldn't throw a wrench into your new life by telling you the truth, not when we were getting so close, and you-you were happy, how could I take that away?”

Matt slumped further in on himself, Vladimir put a had on his knee, silently encouraging him to finish.

Matt let out a humorless laugh that sounded suspiciously like a sob.

“The worst part, is that this all probably isn't even making m-much sense, b-because I'm b-blind, you'd never even consider the possibility...”

“you are right, you aren't making sense, but Mathew, I promise, what ever this is, it will be ok, I am here, am not going any where.”

Matt shook his head, “you-you can't make a promise like that Vladimir.”

“You think I scare so easy? Whatever you say, I am not leaving you...unless you tell me to otherwise, I stay.”

More tears fell from Matts eyes at that.

He took a deep breath.

Looked up to where Vladimirs face was.

“I'm Daredevil.”

 

Vladimir wanted to laugh, this must be a joke.

But the look on Matts face was solemn, like that of a man ready to face the gallows. It couldn't possibly be true, could it?

So vladimir said the first thing he could think of to counter this statement.

“But you are blind.”

Matt made a noise akin to exhaustion, “there are other ways to see” he said quietly.

“You are lawyer, always speaking of using the law to fix problems. Vigilantism is complete opposite.”

Vladimir still wasn't sure if he even believed this, that Mathew, his Mathew, goes to church every Sunday and helps orphans Mathew, could be that...that **Devil.**

He'd fought that Devil; been beaten, and burned, and brought back to life by that Devil. Mathew was not that man, there was no way.

 

And then Matt told him.

About heightened senses after his accident. About hearing **everything** in this city. About an old man who wanted him to be a soldier. About trying to have a normal life and using his head like his father had wanted. About when he'd finally had enough, couldn't listen to something happening anymore, and let go, let the Devil out. And about how ever since then, he couldn't sit idly by and just **listen** anymore.

 

 

After everything, everything that he'd been through, everything he'd done and everything that he'd lost, Vladimir was terrified.

 

Because he understood.

 

And he wished to god he didn't; wished he could deny there was any way Mathew could be that man, that _he_ could have been a part of the driving force that caused Matt to become **that.**

 

He wanted to be angry, he **was** angry; because of the Devil, Fisk had decided to destroy their operation. But the Devil, Mathew, hadn't ever wanted to _kill_ them, only stop them from hurting people. Fisk had been the ruthless one, the one who took everything.

 

The Devil had been the one to keep his word, and take Fisk down.

 

And the thing was, Matt, he had _tried_ to have a normal life, even after some old man endeavored to turn him into a weapon. He'd tried.

 

But every man had a breaking point.

 

If ignorance was bliss, then reality was a hot coal sitting in his chest.

What was he supposed to do?

This man he had come to care so deeply for turned out to be a man he had once tried to kill.

He'd kept such a secret, lied to him.

But really, could Vlad really say he wouldn't have done the same? It was not as if he had shared all the darkness in _his_ past.

Matt probably thought he would stab him in the back, literally, if he had told him. What's worse, is he's not sure he wouldn't have if he'd known this when they'd first met. He would have never had what he does now with Matt; he wouldn't have felt like he was alive again for the first time since Anatoly had died.

 

Vladimir must have been quiet for to long, because Matt shakily spoke.

“Vladimir...please...please say something...”

 

Vladimir realized he'd been staring at the floor this whole time, and as he finally looked back up, he saw.

Matt looked just as terrified as _he_ felt. Still covered in bruises and blood, sightless eyes roving, as if they could find an answer in their own vast darkness.

It was then that he knew. Despite everything this knowledge came with; all the things that had already happened because of the Devil, and all that would certainly come in the future. Vladimir knew, he could not give Matt up.

He had brought him back to life, in more ways than one apparently. But Matt had been right, he had been, happy. And most of that happiness had come merely from being with the man.

 

 

Finally, he spoke.

 

“Mathew. I cannot lie, and say that this is ok. There are many things, things that have already passed and cannot be changed. Things that will surely arise in future, and cannot be avoided, both for you, and I. But if you have been able, to accept the kind of man I am, I was, and still wish to stay by me; what right would I have to leave for this? Yes, this changes things, but it does not change that I still..I still care for you, and I do not want to _lose_ you...”

 

 

Tears were now flowing freely down Matts face, Vlad felt a prickle in his own eyes. He moved to sit next to Matt on the couch and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in.

 

“I cannot say this will be easy, I am certain there will be many fights; I am no saint myself, surely there will be times when I am the one causing conflict. And there is still much to talk about. But if you will not give up on me, I shall not give up on you.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Matt was still in a business suit when he got home, I figured maybe he heard some trouble on his way home from work and just ran after it without changing. Maybe he keeps a spare mask or something with him just in case kinda thing, idk. And I know that Matt probably would have known that Vladimir was in his apartment when he came home. Maybe he was just to tired/sore to notice right away. Or maybe he did notice, and debated whether or not to just walk away, go to Foggys for the night and lie away his injuries when he saw Vlad next; maybe he noticed and just decided it was time, he was tired of lying to Vladimir and this was the best opportunity he was going to have to tell him. 
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoyed : ) comments and kudos give me life


End file.
